


MLQC Headcanon - Hogwarts Houses

by Eirie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game)
Genre: Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirie/pseuds/Eirie





	MLQC Headcanon - Hogwarts Houses

Lucien: Ravenclaw primary, Slytherin secondary.

The Sorting Hat is stumped for a little bit but not quite long enough to be a Hatstall. In the end, Ravenclaw wins out, because as much as he loves gathering information that’s of use, he also hoards so many miscellaneous piles of shit that will never matter except maybe in passing or on Jeopoardy! that the Hat basically yeets him into that tower. He can hang out with the Giant Squid on breaks or something.

Best subject: Defense Against the Dark Arts (keep your friends close and enemies closer sort of thing)

Worst subject: What worst subject? Dude gets straight O’s without breaking a sweat.

Gavin: Hufflepuff primary, Gryffindor secondary.

Looking at Gavin, people usually expect him to be a Gryffindor. But while he is rather fearless, the Hat can easily see how kind and loyal he is, and that he’s more likely to be tactical than run in screaming. Possibly Tonks reincarnated.

Best subject: Herbology. Has a tiny ginkgo tree next to his bed.

Worst subject: Potions. Spends too much time imagining hexing Snape.

Kiro: Gryffindor primary, Hufflepuff secondary.

At least half the student body thinks the Hat mixed up Gavin and Kiro somehow. But the Hat knows all and sees all, and Kiro is way more impulsive than Gavin is, though just as loyal a cinnamon bun.

Best subject: Charms. Cheering Charms are his specialty.

Worst subject: Transfigurations. McGonagall does not appreciate him trying to turn literally everything into snacks, but can’t send him to detention because it’s in the kitchens.

Victor: Slytherin primary, Ravenclaw secondary.

Victor likes to know things. Victor especially likes to know things that are useful and he can use later. Nothing he remembers is for no purpose. No action wasted. Looks scary, still a tsundere even in high school. Definitely would fight on the side of the Order in the Final Battle if he was there. Probably the one right behind Slughorn, front of the line. Death Eaters beware, Victor is not taking your bullshit.

Best subject: Potions. It’s basically cooking.

Worst subject: Defense against the Dark Arts. He can freeze time so he’s not exactly worried about fights and feels his energy should be focused on more useful things.


End file.
